This invention relates to a double sunshade, particularly to one having two sunshades combined together with a main shank to make a large sunshade with a broad canopy for shading.
So far sunshades are widely used in many places, such as leisure amusement parks, temporary industrial or commercial promotional exhibitions, etc. for shading bright sunlight to supply comfortable space. However, a single sunshade has a limited dimensions for shading, and many separate sunshades have to be spread out one by one if a large area needs shading from the sunlight.